Together, forever
by hollister14
Summary: I was in the auditorium, Lunch just finished so here I was, singing my heart out. I only sing when I'm sad. But one of the best parts of me singing, is no one knows I can. Not even my best friends Eli and Adam. Most times I sing for Eli. About how much I want him to be mine, or how he can hurt me. stupid stuff like that. Lots of Eclare. (story is better than it sounds)


**I don't own Degrassi or Never grow up by Taylor Swift.**

Clare's POV

I was in the auditorium, Lunch just finished so here I was, singing my heart out. I only sing when I'm sad. But one of the best parts of me singing, is no one knows. Not even my best friends Eli and Adam. Most times I sing for Eli. About how much I want him to be mine, or how he can hurt me. Stupid stuff like that.

I have this major crush on him. But last time I told him I wanted to be with him, he said he was sorry he wasn't interested and he didn't mean to lead me on. That hurt me. A lot.

This time was different though. It all started after 3rd block.

_Flashback:_

_"So Clare," Eli spoke walking up to me while I was in the library putting a book back._

_"Do anything new today? Set off any stink bombs?" My eyes widen as I knew what he was talking about._

_"Why do you know it was me?"_

_"I don't know, but it does seem a little fishy. I mean right as Fitz was going to beat up Adam, a stink bomb just happened to go off, summoning teachers." He smirked. _

_"Urgh fine. It was me. But I only did it to help Adam." I said. I looked past Eli to see Mr. Simpson coming._

_"Oh god, here comes Mr. Simpson. He knows it was me!" After that I started rambling until Eli grabbed my arm as we walked over to Mr. Simpson._

_"Hello sir. I think you should talk to Mark Fitzgerald. I am sure he had something to do with the stink bomb explosion." Eli said with a straight face._

_"Clare is this true?" Mr. Simpson asked me. Oh great I am terrible at lying. _

_"Uhh yes sir. I mean I am almost sure of it."_

_"Oh okay. Then I will have a talk with him. There will be consequences." I flinched at the word consequence. As he walked away Eli faced me._

_"What are we going do when Fitz gets in trouble and then finds out it was really me who set off the bomb?"_

_"Leave that to me. Now, how about we think about something more important, like how you're going to repay me." He smirked._

_"What do you have in mind?" I smiled._

_"Ohh I don't know.." he trailed off, it wasn't too long before he grabbed my chin and kissed my lips. I began to kiss back. He then pulled away after a few minutes. I stood there frozen._

_"Uhh I have a French exam to take." He said._

_"I think you just past." I said almost out of breath._

_He chuckled and then walked away, leaving me alone._

_END of Flashback._

After that, I started avoiding him. And that leads you to where I am now.

All I could think about was that kiss. Did it mean anything? Did he really like me? So many questions.

I began to play the guitar and sing.

"_Your little hands wrapped around my finger  
And it's so quiet in the world tonight  
Your little eyelids flutter 'cause you're dreaming  
So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light_  
**  
**_To you, everything's funny  
You got nothing to regret  
I'd give all I have, honey  
If you could stay like that_

Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
Just stay this little  
Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
It could stay this simple

I won't let nobody hurt you  
Won't let no one break your heart  
No, no one will desert you  
Just try to never grow up, never grow up

You're in the car on the way to the movies  
And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off  
At 14, there's just so much you can't do  
And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots

But don't make her drop you off around the block  
Remember that she's getting older, too  
And don't lose the way that you dance around  
In your PJs getting ready for school

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
Just stay this little  
Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
It could stay this simple_

No one's ever burned you_**  
**__Nothing's ever left you scarred  
And even though you want to  
Just try to never grow up_

Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room  
Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home  
Remember the footsteps, remember the words said  
And all your little brother's favorite songs

I just realized everything I have  
Is someday gonna be gone

So here I am in my new apartment  
In a big city, they just dropped me off  
It's so much colder than I thought it would be  
So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on

Wish I'd never grown up  
I wish I'd never grown up

Oh, I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up  
Could still be little  
Oh, I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up  
It could still be simple

Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
Just stay this little  
Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
It could stay this simple

Won't let nobody hurt you  
Won't let no one break your heart  
And even through to you want to  
Please try to never grow up" I stopped singing as I heard foot-steps and then clapping.

I looked over to see Eli.

"That…..was amazing Clare." I blushed.

"Thanks." I said looked down.

He then walked over to me, and picked my chin up, just like he did when he kissed me.

"Clare Edwards, have you been avoiding me?" he asked with a little hurt in his voice.

I pulled away from him.

"Eli, I'm just confused."

"About?"

"First, you lead me on and I tell you I have feelings for you. You said you weren't ready for a relationship, so I backed down. The today, you kiss me out of almost nowhere-''

"Clare!" Eli cut me off.

"What?"

"I thought I wasn't ready to be with another girl after Julia. Then I met you Clare. You make me happy. When I found out you liked me too, I kind of got nervous and said things I didn't mean. I love you Clare. I always will." He said.

He took my arm and leaned in. I started leaning in too until our lips met. We stayed like that for a couple minutes. I then broke the kiss.

"As much as I want to continue, we have to get to class."

"Stupid school." He pouted.

"hey, the faster school ends, the more time we have after." I said winking.

"Walk me to class boyfriend?"

"Anything for you girlfriend." He smiled wrapping his arm around me. I grabbed his hand with one hand, and his waist with the other.

We walked to class. An hour later the bell rang. (A/N: I'm not in high school yet so I don't know how long classes are.) I walked outside to find Eli, so he could drive me home, instead I felt something grab my arm to turn me around.

"Fitz?!"

"Calm down Clare, I just want to talk."

"Why me though?"

"Because I know you set off the stink bomb and I also know your little boyfriend said it was me."

I winced. What now? He has a death grip on me and there is no sign of Alli, Adam, or Eli anywhere.

"W-what? I don't know what you mean."

"Don't play dumb Clare." His grip on me got tighter.

"Oww! Fitz let go of me. Please!" I pleaded. I looked back to see Eli. He was looking around until he looked this way. He then made his way over.

"Let. Go. Of. Her. Now." he said with only anger in his voice.

"Ahh come on Eli, I was just having some fun. Besides, I'm sure she would rather be with me that an emo kid like you." He laughed.

"Fitz just let go of me and get out of here." I said as nicely as I could.

"Fine. Your loss. But if you need me, you know where to find me." He winked letting me go.

As he walked away I turned around to face Eli.

He pulled me in for a hug. Then began checking me over. I winced as he touched the arm Fitz was holding a death grip on.

Eli looked me in the eyes as he pulled up my sleeve to reveal a red mark, sure enough to form into a bruise.

"I'm going to kill him." He yelled.

"No, you're not. Eli, if you hurt him, then he will come after you. I don't want you hurt."

"Clare, he hurt you. Mess with me, fine, but no body, and I repeat no body messes with my girlfriend, ever." He said. He grabbed my hand, and kissed it. He made little kisses until he reached my almost formed bruise. I giggled as I felt goose bumps.

"Come on Romeo. I have to get home soon, before my mom freaks out."

He pouted again and grabbed my hand leading me to Morty. He opened the door for me and then got into the driver's seat. He drove off.

I then got a text from my mom,

_Hey sweetie, Glen and I will be out late tonight. Eli, Alli, or Adam can come over if one of them wants. I left money on the counter to order Chinese or pizza or whatever. Call me if you need anything. Jake will be there too._

_Love always,_

_Mom._

"So I just got a text from my mom. She said you could come over if you wanted to. Her and Glen wont be there, they are going to be home late."

"yeah sure. Will it be just us?" he asked with hope.

"no, Jake is going to be there."

"Dang, I was hoping it would just be us." He rolled his eye brows around. I laughed.

"Nope, hah sorry."

"I don't think your brother-''

"Step."

"right, 'step' brother likes me."

"I'm sure he likes you."

"I don't know. But I wonder what he will think once he knows about us."

"hah he will probably be annoying, even more than usual."

_Later once they arrived at Clare's house._

"Hey Jake! Eli's here."

"oh kool. You guys finally together?" with that I felt my cheeks go way red.

"Why yes, yes we are." Eli smirked.

"FINALLY! MOM, KATIE, AND ADAM OWE MY TEN BUCKS!" he screamed. He started dancing weird around us. I started dying of laughter.

"Stop!" I laughed even harder. He continued to dance around to annoy me.

"Sorry Clare-bear, gonna have to catch me first!" he said running off.

I chased off after him. I chased him until he hid behind Eli.

"Really Jake? So mature." I smirked. He stuck his tongue out at me and laughed. He walked upstairs.

"I wish I had a brother or sister to annoy." Eli said sarcastic.

"Ha Ha. Now follow me."

I grabbed his arm and led him to the couch.

He sat and patted down next to him, motioning for me to sit. I sat next to him and leaned into his chest. He wrapped his arm around me. We stayed like this for a long time.


End file.
